


Night Runner's Infatuation With A Pretty Woman

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [16]
Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HOW DARE U ALL SLEEP ON MY BBY BILAL, He knows he good looking so he basically uses it as a weapon, Jade lives, Kyle doesn't get bit, Kyle is Dramatic and Sarcastic boi and that's ok, Pinch 'o Angst, Rahim lives, Rice is a bitch so he dead, Smut, This would've been with food porn but i said hell no, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: Kyle actually gets some sleep, falls in love and continues to loose his sanity while he does it
Relationships: Kyle Crane/OC, Kyle Crane/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Random stories of fandoms [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Night Runner's Infatuation With A Pretty Woman

The first thing Kyle noticed was how the loose strands of hair framed her blood-flecked face as she swung the axe, a grunt escaping her as she decapitated three zombies in one swing. That was the first time he'd seen her. After that volatiles had appeared, forcing her to run away from the danger. That was when he acted, a few well aimed shots of his crossbow, and the two were down. 

But she didn't stop running. Not even to look behind her at her savior.

Kyle followed her, or tried to when she'd started zig zagging through the crowds of infected, effectively confusing him and successfully losing him.

The second time he'd seen her was in the Countryside, at the beach below the town, her own buggy just a few feet away from her as she collected an airdrop. Rais's men had gotten there first, so half of that was missing already, meaning one or two of them had went to deliver a half crate, while the other two remained behind. Big mistake on their account.

"What da fuck are you doing here?" One of them asks in a heavy accent.

"Well I saw that red smoke from over yonder—" she points Northward, "And decided, that, y'know... maybe I could get to the drop before the banana goons got to it first. Well," she kicks at the sand under her feet, "Turns out I was wrong."

Kyle remains perched on the roof top, swinging his sword almost casually as he watches the exchange with interest, intent on seeing how the situation will play out.

The other man pulls out his rifle, and aims, "Leave. Now."

"Oh c'mon boys! We all know how this will end so if you don't mind, say, putting down the rifle?"

"Her next word, shoot her and take her car." But they never get the chance to as she throws two tomahawks into their chest, an extra one buried into the neck of the man that once held the rifle. Kyle watches her load the flares and medkits in the passenger with a boyish grin, his sword now sheathed onto his back next to his bow. 

That was when his infatuation with her started. 

Every airdrop he'd seen, she'd always get there before him. Every time she'd found herself cornered, he'd somehow managed to let himself be drawn to her, always saving her but never actually getting close to her, to actually see the color of her eyes up close for himself. He had a feeling she knew who he was, (because everyone that was in some kind of danger always did) and his chest puffed out a little at that. Sometimes he'd hoped she'd end up in one of the safe houses he'd cleared so he could at least greet her, turns out she had her own little safe zone in Old Town, he discovered.

No one knew where though.

So he did a little 'innocent' exploring, if not without Jade calling him out on his ridiculous infatuation with her and Brecken... just being Brecken.

He did the exploration in the last hours of the sun setting. Kind of stupid, as he recalled Jade telling him, but he could care less. In fair honesty he could get a lot more done at night than he could day—with or without that disgusting potion Dahlia gave him—which earned him the title of Night Runner. No one really understood why an American like him had to loose all of his sanity and do the impossible, and to be honest, neither did he, so he continued to loose all of his senses and kept searching until he found a flat next to the trading market guarded by UV lights. 

A tug on his gut had him climbing into the nearest rooftop and jumping over the wired fence, barely making the jump and scraping his leg on the barbed wire. _Least now I can play innocent._

"Kyle Crane," _or not,_ "After all these months of stalking me..." The woman stands above him, arms folded and a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

"I wasn't stalking," he sticks his hands up in mock surrender with a sheepish look, "honest."

"Mhm, sure," she offers her hand to help him up, and he accepts it, towering over her once he stands to his full height, "I honestly thought you'd be shorter."

"Happy to disappoint," he couldn't see much of anything that was her in the blue light, and he was grateful that the Volatile that was hunting him decided to let out an ear piercing shriek as it burned under the glow of the lights.

She gapes at it, then at him and his casual attitude, "Why exactly are you running around at night? And why are you so calm?"

"Oh, you know, decided to start playing a game of tag, first Volatile that spots me has to chase me, bonus points if it tackles me and roars in my face, that's when I become the hunter come morning and do the exact same thing," he grins, "That's not why I'm the Night Runner."  
"You give the rest of us Americans a bad name Crane," she rolls her eyes and walks over to a ladder, "C'mon in."

He follows her inside, sliding down the ladder and blinks away the blue dots in the soft light as he closes the hatch above him, "I'm Linza," she introduces when he turns around, his own brown eyes meeting amber.

He honestly felt floored, and stupid for distancing himself from actually seeing her up close. Her curly hair was piled atop her head, a few stray strands poking out from it's place, he resists brushing it away from her face.

He drags his eyes back to hers, a dark eyebrow now raised in amusement as he takes her small hand in his, "Kyle Crane," he says stupidly, as if she didn't just say his first and last name on the rooftop.

"Yes, I know," she lets go of his hand and moves to the small kitchen in the corner, turning off the burner that heated the whistling teapot he hadn't noticed, "Care for some tea Crane?"

"Kyle," he hadn't moved from his place next to the ladder, too busy watching her move. Clearing his throat and averting his eyes someplace else that wasn't attached to her, he steps into the living room, "And yeah, sure."

"Put your things in the closet on your left," the door next to him was slightly ajar, pushing it open his eyebrows raise as he takes in the weapons decorating the walk-in closet.

He slings off his bow and backpack, unstraps his rifle from his back and places it all in an empty corner, leaving just his revolver holstered on his leg. He was a bit hesitant to take that off too, so he just settles with keeping a tomahawk tucked underneath his shirt at the elastic band wrapped around him.

"You're even worse than me hoarding weapons," he'd had no choice but to disperse them among the safe houses and the Tower, it was just so many he could keep in one place without someone tripping over a weapon or two.

"A girl's gotta have hobbies," a shrug and a push of a mug later, she sits next to him at the table and slowly stirs her drink, "So what pressured you to find me Kyle?"

"Uh, being hunted?" He tries, watching her over the rim of the mug with a smirk of his own as he takes a sip. Raspberry? He was pretty sure all that was left in Haraan was coffee, since the whole city was full of nothing but coffee drinkers, so how she'd managed to get her hands on tea was beyond him.

"Try again."

"Well, it started in September and ended in December..." A kick to his shin had him cursing and spilling the hot liquid on himself, "Damnit. Ouch. I have no reason."

Linza nods to herself, pursing her lips to form a tiny 'o' and blows at the steam rising from her mug, drawing his attention. _Fuck am I doing here?_ He questions himself as he tears his gaze away from her lips. He knew why he was here, he just couldn't explain why in words. Because of her in a more physical sense.

"Well, then, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like Stalker," a finger points at him, "No one else but you. I don't really like many visitors." 

* * *

Kyle ends up staying, longer than he anticipated. 

He was supposed to be gone by the early hours of dawn, but instead, turned off his radio, sat upright on the extra bed he was given shirtless and listened to her soft cries in the other room. He should be gone right now, but he couldn't leave, not when the sound pulled at his heartstrings.

He silently pushes open the door, eyes adjusting to the dark just enough to see her figure curled up in the bed, "Linza?" He lays a hand on her shoulder, her body shivering under his touch, "Linza?" he tries again as her eyes snap open.

"Crane?" 

"I'm here," he assured her, "'S just me."

She sits up, her back against the headboard and pats the space next to her, "Please?"

He does as she asks, taking up the remaining space on the small bed without saying a word as she places her forehead on his shoulder, slightly angling her head upwards to plant a kiss on his burning cheek.

His breath catches, heart fluttering as he slowly loops an arm around her middle, bringing her more into his side. 

"Thank you, Kyle," And that's how they'd remained until the sun had fully risen, and the screech of the Volatile's had returned to their nest.

And that's how Kyle realized he was falling in love like an idiot.  
So the next night he had returned, this time, (surprisingly) not being hunted by another volatile and questions her, if not with those questions being a bit of him being sarcastic and flirty at the same time.

It followed for weeks, and weeks, not really going anywhere further that that.

"You eat garlic raw?" She squints at him as he holds an alcove on his hand.

He shrugs, "Its spicy."

"How spicy?"

"I don't know? A five?" He offers her one and she glares at him, "So angry."

"Come at me with bad breath I'll bury this fork in your chest."

"I didn't even eat one yet..." He trails off, an idea popping into his head, "Actually, I've got something you might enjoy," Linza's face scrunches in confusion at his wolfish grin, "Got any olive oil?"

"Uh, yeah. Top right cabinet," she watches him dig through her cabinets, pulling out random things that he needed, which wasn't much, and turns on a burner, "What are you even doing?"

"What's it look like?" He retorts, chopping so fast she could barely keep up with her eyes. His mother taught him a few things before he'd started high school, then he started picking up much more simpler things as he got older, cause well... money. And the fact that you can make a hundred dollar meal for like... Twenty.

"Like you're murdering an herb just to show off your muscles."

He stops chopping and does a once over his shoulder, eyes roaming her body and face with his lip caught between his teeth, "Really?"  
Her face flushes, "Ah—"

He puts down the knife and walks over to her, placing his arms on either side of her chair and leaning close, enough to feel her breath against his face, "Is that all you were paying attention to?" He murmurs, brown eyes roving her face.

"Wha—n—no," Kyle hums, throwing a quick glance at the pan on the stove then back to her, quickly leaning in to nip at her ear, teeth scraping the lobe... 

And then he's back at the stove top, tossing in the minced garlic, leaving her flustered and her fingers digging into the chair underneath, as if he didn't just do anything that had her filling with heat.

He can barely contain a grin as he stirs in the salt and pepper, stirring the mixture around until he had browned garlic and transferred it to a plate that had the least amount of cracks, "I usually do this with onions—"

"The ultimate bad breath mixture," she gasps dramatically, taking a silver fork from his hand and poking her hand with it.

"I mean, the next morning I do feel like charming the ladies," he plops down in the wooden chair and braces his arms on top the table a quick of his lips going up at her glare, "The spice should be cooked down but there still should be flavor," he pushes the plate to her with a single finger, "Try it."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"What do you get in return?"

"What do I get in return?" He repeats, surprised a question like that got thrown at him, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" 

"Are we gonna keep repeating what the other says or..?" He pauses, noticing her shift in attitude, "You alright?" Did he do something wrong?

Linza nods, voice more serious than before, as she examines the scratches up table in front of her, "It's a rarity when I come across anyone that doesn't ask for something in return." 

He understood what she meant, so to further assure her, his foot nudges her leg, "I don't ask for much. And when I do it usually is for something pointless."

"That much of a child?" 

"I always though that old people were _really_ adults and the people considered as adults were just a bunch of big adult children," he motions to himself, "An example would be me." 

Linza blinks, once again picking up the fork and poking at the garlic, then finally scooping some up with a fork, "How exactly are you an example?"

"I'm worse than Rahim, according to Jade."

Kyle nudges her leg again with a smirk, noticing the direction she was trying to steer the conversation. It was cute, but it took more than that to put his mind off of that one thing he was focused on, "Stop stalling."

"Ugh, fine," Linza shovels the fork in her mouth, chewing slowly until her face comforts with disgust and spits it out into a napkin, reaching for the nearby water bottle in the table, "Vampires definitely can't get you. Bleh."

"Tastes better with something anyways," he shrugs and leans away from the table, dragging her into his lap and placing his chin onto the crook of her shoulder.

"Like what?"

"You really want to know?" His hand spreads out on her stomach, his other hand trailing little circles up and down her thigh as his lips trailed her neck.

"I wouldn't have asked," she pushes back against him once he lightly bites a spot on the base of her neck and soothes the mark with his tongue.

"Hm," he responds, not really answering her question as his hand trails higher, and the other hand slips under her shirt, thumbing the waistband of her pants. Her breath hitched as the finger slipped just barely an ince underneath.

"Kyle, wait."

He jerks back, taking his hands with him to hold them in the air, "Did I—"

She turns around facing him with red cheeks, "No. I have to pee," And at the sheer embarrassment written in her face has him pulling her closer and burying his face in her chest, wheezes of laughter escaping him.

"Yes. Haha. Laugh all you want. Just like you have a little pee-pee I have a little twat that needs to be relived," she says, pushing off of him to head to the bathroom.

He tightens his arms, head raising and eyes darkening, "I'm not, in any way 'little'."

"But you do have a dinga-lingus?" Now it was her turn to laugh at his face, loud guffaws sounding in the small room, she was pretty sure she'd attracted some attention down below, but that didn't matter, seeing as no one could reach them without climbing, "Aww. Does the big bad Night Runner not like anyone to call his little twinky-tinkle teeny?"

"Keep going and maybe you'll find out."

Linza shivers at the not-so-threatening tone and leans in, their noses brushing, and gazes into his eyes, "Maybe I want to," she says innocently. And when Kyle leans in to capture her bottom lip with his teeth, she hops off of him and runs to the bathroom, because she was mildly sure he was going to chase her after insulting his skinny pringle, and breathes a sigh of relief after she reaches the toilet.

"Linza?" He knocks on the door.

"What?"

"Gotta go," he pauses, "again." flushing the toilet and washing her hands with water and non-existent soap, she swings open the door, meeting the serious face of Kyle.

"Again?"

He slowly nods, rolling his eyes, "Yes. Again."

"What happened?"

"Some people were trying to move an injured friend from The Garage to the Tower, got caught in the middle of a horde and are holding out in one of the buildings between there."

"Crane, they're in the Slums," she moves past him to her closet, him following behind a second later, "I'm coming with you."

"You sure?" He asks her, watching her pick up her preferred gear from the walls and inside chests.

"We're you so sure when you—"

"Why did I even ask?" He groans and checks his watch, 15:03, "If we take the tunnels instead of the sewer we'll get there quicker. And hour or less at best, his nose scrunches at the memory of the smells, "And less swimming."

"But we're still swimming either way right?" 

* * *

"How the hell do you manage to fall on your own fucking arrow?" She hisses and turns on her flashlight, the bright light making his eyes hurt. He'd gotten pushed back by a zombie when he'd taken down one that was close enough to take a chunk out of Linza's arm, which resulted in him falling down the stairs behind him, falling on a discarded arrow that went straight through his stomach, which just happened to be pointing upwards.

 _Don't you just hate when that happens?_ At least she was unharmed. Angry at him, but unharmed. Thankfully. He would probably be worse than she acted if she were.

"Jesus, how much juice do you your batteries have?"

"You're worried about my fucking batteries Crane? _You fell on your own goddamn arrow!"_

He groans as she snaps the shaft in half, pain flaring from the action, "Sometimes joking before you die isn't the worst way to go."

"Oh, fuck you!" Tearing up strips of cloth from an old t-shirt and soaks them with vodka, she reaches behind him and grabs the bottom of the shaft, "Deep breath, I'm going to pull it out."

"Just. Do it already," his words were starting to slur by the minute, "Do it Lin—Uhngh! _Fuck!"_ His hands curl into fists, taking a soaked piece of cloth and dabbing at the hole on his stomach while she did his back, "Gah, that hurts," he grunts out while he applies pressure.

"It's supposed to hurt jackass..." He has to keep himself from squirming once she wraps the rest of the t-shirt around him until she can't, then ties it in a knot, "We gotta get you to the Tower before the sun sets."

He grabs her arm, looking over his shoulder at her as best he could, "You alright?" 

"I—no," she shakes her head, taking his hand in hers, "I'm sorry, but if you ever died, Kyle..."

Through the sluggishness, he smiled, bringing her hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss on the back, "I know," _Can't keep me alive forever._ It just sits there on his tongue. He isn't sure if that would make things better, of course it wouldn't, so he just sits there until he can muster the strength to stand without collapsing.

"We have an hour before the sun sets," he checks his watch, ears straining to listen past the blood pounding in his ears, "How many flares do you have?"

"Five," That would be just enough to make it to the next safe house over, but not close enough to the tower. They needed flares that burned for more than five minutes, unless a nighttime airdrop decided to drop on top of them.

"Regular flares or the ones that Zaid makes?"

"Just regular."

"It'll have to work."

"We'll have to stay on the ground for your sake," she says, silenced pistol in hand, as she shrugs on her pack, "Can't risk running and jumping unless you want to bleed out faster.

Kyle scoffs, _"'Can't risk running and jumping,'_ please, I've done a lot worse when injured."

"Then why exactly are you hunched over like a baby that wants to be coddled?" She asks, rolling her eyes at the bottom lip that poked out and the attempted puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe it's because I want to be coddled," he defended, and shucks on his own things with a wince, then heads for the bolts on the red door,

"And while we're here, you're wasting time arguing, someone that's not me could be out there dying. Again."

"I'm starting to think these people get into trouble just to see you."  
Pausing on the last bolt, he grins over at her, "I do have that look about me now don't I?"

"But it's never the women you're saving," she points out when he finally opens the door, looking around outside, "It's sometimes mostly the chubby dudes."

She moves in front of him once they know the alley is clear, "They can only hope to be me," he mutters, flipping his hatchet in one hand and holding a hand to his abdomen, "Honestly that's a horrible decision," he whispers, following her around a corner and up the stone stairs.

"How so?" He shakes his head and puts a gloved finger to his lips in an attempt to shush her, _Asshat,_ she mouths.

The Slums had been bathed in golden light, beautiful, but still dangerous as the groans and the occasional viral roars wiped it all away. Maybe there truly was beauty in death, because the city smelled a helluva lot like death and decay. 

So far, Linza'd been doing a great job of keeping him from getting injured again, even took the liberty of holding his arrows for him since he'd managed to fall on one. Now they only had half a ways to go to the tower in the last rays of the sun, and the air had started getting colder as it disappeared. Kyle, for all he was worth started dragging his feet, blinking against the darkness that threatened to consume him. 

_"Shit_ , no, hang on. Jade and the other's are almost here," she slides an arm around his waist as he puts one around her neck, putting a little of his weight on her, as they move at a faster pace to avoid the horde behind them, "I swear to God Almighty Kyle..." There was an almost desperation to her tone now as the city darkened, she turns on her flashlight strapped to her chest and presses a finger to her ear, "Jade where the fuck are you?! It's getting late!"

 _"Almost there just—"_ a scream, a howl and one very loud screech later has him reaching for the flares he'd had strapped to his leg and tightens his hand on the hatchet in the hand that was slung over Linza's shoulder. _20:57_ his watch shows, he groans, tensing up as he looks around, then to the tower that seemed so far away, _"I see you both! I'm heading there now!"_

"Give me your flares," he orders weakly.

She pulls him over into a garage, shooting down the two infected that turned in their direction as he pulled them out of her pack, "What are you—"

"Just in case you have to ditch me, you pull the cap of these off one by one until they run out, " he zips the bag up as he tapes them to a reachable spot on her back, "Until you make it to the tower."

"But Jade—"

"Right here," they both snap in her direction, pistol and hatchet pointed directly at her as a man appears at her side brow furrowing as he takes them in. She ignores this as her flashlight flashes over to him,

"You don't look so good."

Kyle lowers his arm and sags against Linza, "Really? I feel like a five year old that doesn't want to take a nap."

 _"Baksana_ , we don't have much time, hunters are out and I'm pretty sure they can smell your blood in the air," the mystery guy states,

"Jade'll be leading the way and I'll be behind making sure no one gets tackled."

"That rifle silenced?" Kyle grits out as they get ready to leave the garage.

The man waves away his question, "Bah, _Kafana takma,_ Mister Crane. This old man knows a few things on how to survive," he huffs under his breath, "Now let's get going please?"

* * *

"Kyle?" 

"Hm?"

"I have to pee."

Tightening his arms and legs around her, he buries his face in her hair, voice heavy with sleep, "What—no—"

"Relax, I just wanted you to hold me tighter," she presses a kiss to the column of his throat.

"Well why didn't you just ask?"

"Because..." 

"Because?" He repeats.  
"Reasons," she tilts her face up and smiles, "Morning."

Kyle grunts, closing his eyes to pretend he didn't just see the sunlight from the window, leaning down blindly and kisses the tip of her nose, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I've been staring at you and its kind of hard to look away. I'm afraid I'll miss something if I close my eyes for even a second."

"Join the club," She squirms in his hold until he untangled his limbs from hers, just keeping a hand at her waist as she climbs on top of him, "What're you doing up there?" He asks her, just as her nails slowly drag themselves down his chest and abs.

"Nothing," she says innocently, then moves up on his body and brushes her lips against his, his warm breath mingling with hers,

"Nothing at all," and then she's kissing him, no rush in her movement, like she wanted to take her time with him. Kyle didn't seem to mind either, then again, when it came to her, he didn't mind anything.

He sits up, back against the wall behind him as his other hand that wasn't on her hip trails from her back, to cup her neck as they pull away, cheeks flushed and gazing at each other, "Was there anything in particular you wanted?"

"Uh... No?" Her hips press down into his crotch, grounding herself down on him, they both groan, "Was there something you wanted?" She asks him.

"What gave you the assumption that I wanted something?"

"As if you aren't hard already," she breathes, and makes a point of shucking off her shirt and continues her slow movements in his lap, but he's quick to stop her. One of his hands reaches up to tweak a nipple as the other one brings her closer, taking his mouth with hers and immediately deepening the kiss.

Linza's hand find his shoulder, running her hands up and down until she has to break away for air, and Kyle takes a nipple in his mouth, swirling the bud around and lightly biting, soothing his tongue around it again, then switches over to the other one. His hand trails over her stomach, knuckles brushing over every part of her that was exposed to him, and goes lower, enjoying the intake of breath as this fingers trailed along her waist, snapping the elastic to the inside of her thighs.

"Kyle," her fingers dig into his shoulders as he pulls them away and rubs little circles into her hips.

"Hm?" He looks up at her and brushes away a stray curl, "Need something, love?" 

She gasps, a finger tugging at the waistband of her panties and snapping it against her skin, "You."

"Me, what?" He questions, hooking his thumbs into the leg holes of the garment and slowly sliding down the band of the cotton until it rested just hallway down her ass, leaning in to brush his lips with hers, teasing, "What do you want me to do Lin?"

"I want..." She pauses, "I want you to do what you want to me." 

He groans eyes fluttering shut, burying his face into her chest, "Linza..."

"Hey now, you asked—" a shriek of surprise escapes her as he pushes her down onto the bed, kneeling over her as he practically yanks the remaining piece of clothing from her legs and slots himself between them. He groans lowly, a hand trailing up and down a leg, eyes devouring her bare body before his eyes drag back to hers.

Her legs spread wider and her hands go to his arms squeezing gently, watching him with hooded eyes as he lowers himself, pressing a kiss to her sternum, going up between the valley of her breasts and collarbone, up to her mouth, trailing his fingers through her curl-covered mound. Linza shivers, back arching as she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, his fingers threading through her pubes and leaving feather light touches around her more sensitive areas.

They break away for air, foreheads resting against each other's, as she squirms in his grip, his thumb now finding her slit and dipping in just a fraction of an inch, then pulls away, a string of slick coming away from her. He slides back down her body, hands going to each of her thighs and hooking them over his shoulders not breaking eye contact as he blows a breath of air over her exposed lips. His thumbs spread her open slowly, giving him a view of her glistening core before he licks a stripe up from her slit to her clit, circling the bud with the tip of his tongue and reverses it, her musk filling his mouth. Linza moans, eyes fluttering shut, the heels of her feet digging into his back when he teases a finger at her entrance, pushing into her slowly and pinning her hips down to the bed to keep her from grinding against his mouth.

His tongue strokes over her lazily, watching her face contort to pure bliss, finger completely swallowed by her wet heat as he pumps it slowly, curling the finger as he sucks and licks a bit harder at her.

"Kyle, _oh..."_ She keens, tossing her head back as he adds in another finger, stroking her walls, her juices coating his hand

His cock aches within the confines of his shorts, grounding himself against the bed. He groans, her thighs trembling around his head as her moans got louder, he quickened his pace, fingers pumping harder into her as he nips at her thigh, "Let go, Lin." 

Her eyes squeeze shut, mouth opening into a silent moan as she comes on his fingers, hips jerking as he continues pumping his fingers in and out of her, helping her ride it out. She takes a gulp of air, panting slightly, her hair sticking to her forehead when he moves up and kisses her, tongues tangling together. Her hands drop down to the waistband of his shorts, undoing the tie and tugging them down over his hips. He pulls away to help her, hurriedly loosening the band and taking them and his boxers off.

"So you don't have a tiny pee-pee!" Her eyes widen when his cock springs up, pointing directly at her, her lips quirking up as he groans.

"Please, Lin, for the love of—" Her hand grips him, making him forget all of what he was going to say before stroking him from base to tip, circling her thumb over the head, _"Fuck..."_ He moans, rocking his hips into her hand, her lips finding the base of his throat. 

He curses again, Linza coos, whispering in his ear, "You just happened to be exactly what I expected by the way."

He managed a lopsided smile, a hand going around her wrist to stop her movements and pin it above her head, doing the same with the other, "I aim to impress," he says, bumping the head of his dick over her clit as the underside brushed against her slit.

"Mmh, pretty sure." His knees keep her legs spread, her cheeks coloring at the feeling of being exposed until the tip of him is pressing at her slit.

"Ready?"

"I mean I wouldn't be— _ohh. Holy shit._ Kyle." He slides into her, slowly stretching her open, pausing every now and then to check if she was alright, but all he would get from her was a glare and a press of her heels into his back, until he was settled to the hilt. They both moan, the warmth of her pussy wrapping around him like a blanket. Linza moans, eyes wide and pleading for him to move as he gazed down at her, "Kyle please," she begs, trying to shift her hips until he pins them down with his own.

"Keep your eyes open," he orders, breath catching in his throat as he pulls out slowly, until just barely he was almost out of her, and sinks back into her, watching her struggle to keep her eyes open for him, "I want to watch you enjoy this." 

He keeps the slow pace, watching as she sobs each time he brushes against that rough patch of skin and grinds his pelvis into her clit. She squirms in his grip, a jolt traveling her body each time he brushes up against her, and the hand around her wrists tighten just a bit, squeezing down on his cock and moaning at the choked grunts and groans that emitted from him. His other hand finds her clit, thumb running tight little circles around the nub, but keeps the same pace that had her cursing him, and urging him to go faster. 

"Kyle..." Her head drops down on the pillows behind her, raising up again to catch as he disappears inside of her, and re-emerges, covered in white cream, "Mmh."

"I don't think I can last," he tells her, thumb on her slit speeding up and drawing a sharp gasp from her, as he watches with her.

"Me nei—neither," the grip on her wrists loosened a bit, giving her a chance to slip out of his grip and pull him closer, his chest brushing against her nipples, "Ca—together?" He grunts, thrusting deep into her a few more times before he taps her hip twice, spurting up into her as she comes with him, gasping into each others mouth as they ride out the orgasm. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long while now," he admits, still buried inside of her as he flips into his back, taking her with him. 

"What took you so long then?"

"Pure idiocy, that's what," he misses the crown of her head, and chuckles, the sound deep, "I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

She looks up at him, watching his cheeks color with embarrassment, "Same here."

"Aw, t'was love at first sight." She kisses his chin and rests her cheek against his chest right over his heartbeat, silently agreeing with him with a smile.

"Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all bitches how _dare_ you not notice Bilal's cute ass over in that workshop.
> 
> Baksana—hey/listen  
> Kafana takma—Don't worry/don't you worry
> 
> This took me forever to write, just as I am terrible as describing things, so when I look up synonyms for vagina, naming your vagina 'The Coochie Clencher' makes it even worse lmafo..  
> I'll come back later and do some editing..


End file.
